


Heavenly Body

by BlossomingDia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Arguing, Beaches, Blood and Violence, Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Guardian Angels, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Loss, M/M, Mark is an angel, Mutilation, Romance, Summer Love, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck fall in love in the summer, but angels and humans are never destined to live happily ever after.





	1. Psalms 91:11

Mark had never been a lucky kid, in fact, his life had passed by being pretty uneventful. He had been born prematurely and was small throughout childhood, plagued with illness for most his life before dying young, just slipping away in the middle of the night with no one there to particularly miss him. He had been accepting of the notion of death by the time he hit thirteen and was almost happy to die when he did, after all there was no obligation for him to grow up any more and he’d never have to do things like taxes or university. Eternal rest meant eternal rest, and frankly he was exhausted. 

He was completely surprised when he woke up at the golden gates of what he was told was heaven. His parents had been devoutly religious, hoping that their faith in god would guide their son to happiness and health and in some ways it had. He didn’t feel the pain that wracked his body anymore and he certainly couldn’t be unhappy knowing that there was something that came after death. 

There were others he found soon after he was allowed to enter heaven, there was Chenle who had the cutest little pair of wings that fluttered whenever he got excited and had died peacefully as a baby growing up with the elders of the heavens. Jaemin and Jeno were inseparable, sticking close together everywhere they went but accepting him as one of their own easily enough. Then there were the older angels who were assigned to mentor them, they were wiser, they were told, though when Mark took in the sight of his mentor Johnny running around with the others carried on his shoulders he seriously doubted that Johnny could be considered as being wise or mature. Johnny was a good guardian though, he watched his Follower with a beady eyes and managed to guide him gently out of situations that were ultimately dangerous or might end up with him in distress. If that extended to guiding him out of bad relationships, Mark turned a blind eye and a deaf ear to it. 

\- 

“OK” Yelled Doyoung when all of the guardians in training had gathered around him, buzzing with excitement that that would be the day when their head angel would allow them to go out into the field for the first time and meet their Followers for the first time. “So, I have here the list of your assignments”. He waved the list slightly and they all dissolved into chaos.

“I hope my Follower is cute!” Jaemin cried 

“To get matched with you they’d have to be adorable” Jeno assured him which earned a squeal of delight as Jaemin squished his cheeks together. They turned to Mark with matching expressions when they heard him laughing quietly at them. “How ‘bout you Mark? What do you want your Follower to be?”.

“Well-“

“ENOUGH!” Doyoung yelled “SIT DOWN NOW OR NO ONE IS GETTING ASSIGNED!”

Sure enough, they were all silent in their seats within seconds, buzzing with quiet anticipation. “So, here we go, when you’ve been told their name go to Kun and get your information packet then sit back down. Lets begin then, Jihoon, you’re assigned to Lee Chan. Wonwoo, you’re assigned to Kim Mingyu…” Doyoung’s voice was easy enough to tune out as he listed off each of the others one by one until he reached “-Chenle, you’re assigned to Park Jisung. Jaemin and Jeno, you’ve been assigned to Huang Renjun at the insistence that you wanted to share a follower. Finally, Mark you’ve been assigned to Lee Donghyuck.”

He stood on shaky legs and accepted the information packet from Kun before resuming his previous position. “So now, take your information back to your mentors and ask them for more information or tips about being these Follower’s guardians” When he finished he dismissed them with a clap of his hands and Mark returned to Johnny’s home, taking a seat on the sofa while Johnny found them some snacks. 

The look on Johnny’s face when he opened the packet and saw the face beaming back at him told mark all that he needed to know, as Johnny just sighed and lowered his face into his hands. “What’s wrong with him?” Mark asked delicately as he fished one of the crisps from the bag and popped it into his mouth. “He’s just so…awkward.” Johnny sighed “He’s lovely, the few times I met him he was very cute and friendly but every time he’s been assigned an angel they’ve resigned as his guardian before they’ve finished the practical placement. It’s not very often that they assign him to anyone anymore.”

“Why did they resign?” He asked curiously, it was almost unheard of for an angel to resign from their guardianship for any reason as it ultimately resulted to reassignment and for so many angels to withdraw from the position there must be something seriously wrong with him. Though Johnny just shrugged and sipped his coffee before turning back to him.

“Who knows! Maybe you’ll be the first and last guardian that he’ll need! Though seriously. We need to get down to work because you’ve gotta go down there and be ready to look after him by the end of the week, when summer begins.”

\- 

The trip to earth wasn’t as perilous as he first anticipated. There was no screaming as his brothers and sisters fell to earth for their placements, no burning of feathers, no loss of his connection to the heavens.

It was easier than he expected to find Donghyuck too. Johnny had explained that he would probably struggle to connect to Donghyuck in the first few days as he got used to be being mentally bound together, though when his feet met with the pavement they seemed to move on their own, guiding him through the darkened streets of Seoul and into a little supermarket and there under the bright lighting of isle ten was Lee Donghyuck comparing different packets of candies in his hands and looking deep in thought.

Mark’s presence seemed to have alerted him as he looked up and with a smile “Hey! You’re my new angel aren’t you? Do ya think I should get the Malang Cow chews or the Haitai Grapes, we can share if you want!”

Mark swore that for the first time since he died, his heart fluttered.


	2. Matthew 5:4

“You got anywhere to stay while you’re here?” Donhyuck asked as he chewed on his candies, offering the bag to Mark who shook his head slightly. “I remember that you guys get assigned for about three months, right?”

“Yeah, that’s right…” Mark confirmed “I don’t understand how you managed to identify me as your Guardian.”

Donghyuck laughed at him, doubled over and practically shrieking before he turned back to Mark and wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes “I’ve seen enough of your type to spot a Guardian angel when I see one, also the way you came off just screams that you have a stick up your ass and what more can I expect from my guardian angel?”.

Mark followed him silently, observing the way that Donghyuck moved under the light of the streetlamps and they way that he seemed to be brighter than all of them. He seemed good, Mark observed, a little different to other Followers perhaps, but good none the less. “Hey!” Donghyuck called, breaking him out of his stupor “I asked you a question, so it would be polite to answer me!”

“What did you ask?”

“What’s your name? I can’t just call you Angel for the whole time you’re here so it might be helpful to know your name”

“Oh. Mark” He replied, taking in how his Follower’s face split into another huge grin. 

“Well, thank god. Mark is a lot easier to pronounce than some of the other angels I’ve had!” His chatter faded into the background of Mark’s mind as he reminded himself that for Donghyuck to go through so many angels he must have his work cut out for him. Donghyuck grabbed his hand and began dragging him along as he picked up the pace slightly.

“- come on now Mark, we haven’t got all day. You can stay in the spare room while you’re here, and don’t think your gonna get out of coming out with me, your my guardian angel after all.”

-

The spare room was a mess. An absolute mess, and Mark, who had lived with the likes of Chenle who had the mental age of a child, cringed when he took in the sight of the feathers all over the floor and the walls splashed with red. 

“Its blood” Donghyuck commented offhandedly and Mark whipped around with wild eyes, pushing him into hysteria again “I’m joking Mark. Its ketchup, I let the guys sleep over in the spare room and they trashed it. I’ve never got around to cleaning it, but if it bothers you then you can just sleep in my room”

“I could never push you out of your own room” Mark said solemnly.

“Who said you were pushing me out of my own room? You can sleep in there with me Mark.”

He protested, of course. Men weren’t meant to share beds with other men he argued, but the scathing look he got from Donghyuck shut him up. He ended up in the bed with him anyways. 

Long after Donghyuck had drifted off to sleep, tucked into bed next to him, Mark was still awake. His mind moved rapidly taking in the pictures that roamed through Donghyuck’s mind as he slept; dogs, the beach, a figure moving above him –

Oh. OH. 

Next to him, Donghyuck’s breathing picked up rapidly giving way to breathy whines and moans and against his thigh, Mark felt a growing stiffness. He slipped out of bed promptly and walked out into the living room figuring that if he was going to learn about Donghyuck, his home was a good place to start. The surfaces were filled with random junk with Mark finding tarot cards perched on top of the TV and empty bags of candies on the floor. There were pictures as well, stuffed into every available space. Some showed Donghyuck with other boys, some showed tenderness as Donghyuck leaned up to press a kiss against the cheek of a taller boy, probably older than both of them though something about his face bothered him. He picked up the photo, wanting to inspect it closer –

Then the light flicked on and Donghyuck stood in the doorway, looking unimpressed. “I don’t know how things work in heaven Mark, but here its not polite to go through people’s things. Come back to bed now because you’re coming out with me tomorrow.

-

True to his word, Donghyuck took him out the next day. Deciding to drive out to the beach on a whim, declining the calls that buzzed through every once in a while as he did so and instead cranking the music higher. He had expected that when they reached the beach Donghyuck would be dragging him into the water, or forcing him to do something stupid, but he only pulled out a blanket and a basket before taking a seat on the sand and staring absently out onto the sea. His face had lost its glow, Mark noticed, staring out and seeing nothing but unending blue.

“Are you OK?” He asked attentively

“Yeah. I’m sorry that I’m not giving you a full beach experience but I’m just not in the mood for that right now.”

“May I ask you why?”

He was silent for a few long moments, before he turned to Mark again. “I suppose – I used to come here before you arrived, with someone special. But he’s gone now. He used to say that the white line where the sky met the sea was where heaven was. You remind me of him a little…” His face was pale with melancholy as he stared at the unwavering white line, chin tucked onto his knees. 

“He’s right” Mark said on impulse and Donghyuck lifted his head “The line on the horizon is heaven, and if he’s gone then I’m sure that he’s ended up there. Perhaps I met him once…”

“I doubt it very much” Donghyuck replied, “I doubt he’d be allowed to go to heaven.”

Mark opened his mouth to reply but Donghyuck raised a finger pressing it to his lips. “Don’t sweat on it. Now, lets eat! I got fried chicken in the basket and if you haven’t had it in heaven then get ready to have your mind blown!” He smiled again, but Mark could see the light from that horizon was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had to change the chapter numbers again because I felt like it wasn't going to build to the climax properly with only three chapters. Enjoy the chapter anyways!


	3. Psalms 5:11

Donghyuck dragged him out again the next morning with protests about how Mark didn’t have long on earth and so he had to experience all of the cool stuff that humans could do. Mark noticed the phone buzzing again as Donghyuck drove them to a large park a little while away from his apartment. ’10 new voicemails’ The screen displayed as he cleared his throat and got Donghyuck’s attention.

“Someone seems very intent to reach you. Would you like me to play you your voicemails?”

“No. Ignore them. It’s probably spam calls anyways.” Donghyuck said as he pulled into the car park “Now come on, were gonna go have some fun!” With a cry Mar found himself being dragged across the car park and into the park. Straight away, he was dragged into a little hut on the one side of the park and found that it was filled with trees and birds that seemed content to simply sit there and watch as people passed them by. Donghyuck didn’t linger for too long, running off to cheerfully point at a cage of canaries that sat, almost forgotten, against the wall. The angel went to follow but his attention was caught by a little movement in the corner of his eye, he turned and found an owl sat in the corner watching him carefully as he headed towards his Follower. 

“They’re so pretty!” Donghyuck gushed as he stroked a finger over the feathers of one of the canaries that seemed to Cathy away from his fingers “I wonder if they’re able to sing for me…?”

“Don’t you think that its cruel?” 

“Hmmmmm?”

“To keep them in such a small cage and make them sing?” 

His follower seemed to consider his words for a moment before facing him with a bright smile “Of course not! If you were to let them go then they’d only die, so perhaps keeping them here is the best thing to protect them from all the bad stuff.” A strange heaviness took over as Donghyuck’s finger began simply poking the canary over and over before retracting and grabbing hold of the angel instead as he dragged him out of the bird house without another word. The owl watched them with a blank stare, hooting, once, twice, three times before falling silent.

-

They headed to the gift shop as the announcement rang across the park announcing that they’d be closing in half an hour. Slowly they drifted between the isles looking at the various nicknacks they had available before Donghyuck let out a delighted squeal and yanked Mark towards a row of racks in the far corner of the store, finding them filled with rows and rows of different animal plush toys.”You pick one for me and I’ll pick one for you!” He proclaimed with a smile and Mark found himself unable to refuse. 

Sifting through the various tigers and lions and fish, Mark stopped. Tucked into the back was a little brown creature with a sweet little face that smiled at Mark from its place. He picked it up and considered it for a moment before deciding to go with it in time for Donghyuck to shove a little furry blob into his face with a proclamation that they should compare. The little blob he found, was an owl.

“Why an owl?” 

“Y’know wings… and he has seagull brows just like you!”

“I don’t have seagull brows!”

“Mark… with all the love and appreciation in this world, yes you do. Now what did you pick for me?” The little plushie was thrust into Donghyuck’s face and he accepted it with a little smile “It’s…. a pudu?”

“Yeah. I saw it and thought it kinda looked similar to you because its got a cute face and all-“

“You think I’m cute?”

“-that’s not what I meant. Let’s go and pay.” He rushed as he grabbed Donghyuck and dragged him over to the counter, slamming the money for the two plushies down and trying to ignore the smiling face of the cashier. 

“Can I just say, you two are an adorable couple!” The cashier gushed as she handed the bag over and Mark snatched it out of her hand with a scowl.

“We’re not a couple.” He hissed as he stalked out of the store. Donghyuck threw the white faced woman an apologetic smile as he ran out of the store in pursuit of the angel who was walking back towards the car.

“MARK!” He yelled angrily “Come back here! That was really rude what you did in there, especially since she didn’t know any better. Also if I’m that repulsive to you then you shouldn’t even bother getting into the car because I wouldn’t want to offend you with my sexuality.” His comment seemed to catch the angel’s attention as he stopped dead in his tracks and cast a look back at him “What? Are you upset that you’re not gonna get a ride home now?”

“Donghyuck –“

“No! Tell me what your problem is since you’ve gotta have some sort of problem to be acting like this when I’m just trying to have a nice day out with you-“

“Donghyuck.”

“Is it because I’m gay Mark? Is that why you –“

“HYUCK LOOK OUT” The angel shouted as he began sprinting towards him. The moment seemed to slow as he realised the car was speeding towards him barely a foot away and certainly fast enough to kill him if it him. With a cry, he braced for its impact but instead only found the harsh force of the ground against his side as he was lurched sideways and wrapped in a warm soft embrace which he realised was feathers as he peeled his eyes open and took in the sight of the two appendages wrapped around him like a security blanket. Tentively, he reached a hand up and touched the feathers making note of their sensitivity as Mark hissed at the contact. 

“You saved me.” He whispered disbelievingly.

“It’s kind of my job to protect you –“ Mark began sheepishly but his words were cut short by the gentle pressure of Donghyuck’s lips on is own and the feeling of his hand cupping his jaw gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it, oh my god. I’ll have to update the tags in the morning because its already like super late and this chapter has properly killed me!
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think in the comments!


	4. Song of Solomon 2:16

After the incident in the car park Donghyuck clung to him at every opportunity and barely let him out of his sight, much to Mark’s amusement. They went on many more trips after that day and Mark found himself being dragged to an aquarium, an amusement park, roller skating, swimming and even on a picnic with the owl and pudu plushies in tow. 

“We’ve been invited to a party tonight” Donghyuck mentioned offhandedly as he fiddled with the little owl toy and tugged on its wings gently “Do you want to go?”

Mark chewed his sandwich thoughtfully for a moment before nodding, “Watch it, if you carry on you’re going to-“ As if on cue there was a little squeal and Mark looked up to find Donghyuck clasping the owl’s wing in his hand with a sheepish little grin. “You’re lucky that I like you…” Mark muttered as he pulled a cherry from the basket and popped it into his mouth but Donghyuck only smiled and leaned over to kiss him gently, stealing the cherry from his mouth and promptly biting straight through the centre of it.

-

The party was well under way by the time that they arrived and the atmosphere buzzed with the sound of music which blared from a pair of speakers in the living room. The younger boy greeted a few people as they entered but barely spoke anything past a simple greeting, though when he caught sight of a red haired figure stood by the snacks his face fell immediately before he turned to Mark and pecked him quickly. “I’ve gotta go talk to someone really quick, don’t wander off and don’t leave me.”

“What?”

“God Mark, I said, don’t wander off and don’t leave my line of sight!” He huffed before heading off towards the boy, and Mark was left alone for a moment before he caught sight of two familiar figures.

“Jaemin! Jeno!” He called as he approached the two figures who were stood at the table holding cups in their hands. They turned at his call and immediately their faces fell as they walked over and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out into the hall and grabbing another little figure who was leaning against the wall with his lips firmly attached to a blue haired boy. The four of them stood alone in the corridor in a moment of silence before the little one let out a delighted shriek and pulled them close into a bone crushing hug.

“Guys! I’m so glad to see you!” Chenle cried.

“Yeah Lele we’re glad to see you too but we have to talk. Seriously. Especially to you two.” Mark raised a concerned eyebrow as Jeno continued to speak “We’re being called back early, tomorrow in fact because there was an unexpected event that happened.”

“Unexpected event?”

“It’s…Johnny. He fell for his follower and decided to give up his wings for the sake of being with his Follower as a human, since apparently their relationship was deeper than we originally thought it to be and they threatened to have him reprocessed so that he wouldn’t continue to sin with his Follower. They’ve noticed that a large majority of the younger angels have gotten romantically entangled with their Followers, especially you two and they want use to make the decision of being reprocessed or else being reborn as humans and being guaranteed to go to hell when we die.” There was a beat of silence when he finished speaking that was broken by a little sniffle and they faced Chenle who had buried his face in his hands and had begun to cry quietly. Mark pulled him close and wrapped him into a hug before he began to sob fully. 

“I don’t want to be reprocessed, but I don’t want to go to hell either!” Chenle wailed, and Mark could only hold him tighter, not really knowing what to say when he faced the same prospect as the others did. Jaemin and Jeno slipped quietly back into the party and the two of them were left to themselves in the hallway until a tall blue haired boy emerged from the bathroom and quirked an eyebrow at the sight of Chenle crying into his shoulder. He cleared his throat slightly and Chenle peeked at him briefly before throwing himself at the boy and beginning to cry just as hard as he had before.

Mark took it as his cue to leave and slipped back into the party, looking for Donghyuck who was stood near to the backdoor, engaged in a very heated discussion with another young man that Mark vaguely recognised as Jaemin and Jeno’s Follower. He quietly poured himself a cup of juice and drank it in one gulp, wincing slightly at the strange taste before going in for another glass. Donghyuck seemed to notice him at that point and made some short remark which earned a disgusted glance from the other Follower before he approached Mark and wrapped him into a quick hug. A wave of happiness washed over Mark and suddenly he felt exceptionally brave as he surged forwards and captured his lips in a deep kiss, threading his fingers through the younger boy’s hair to prevent him from pulling away and instead deepening the kiss so that he could explore Donghyuck’s mouth when he opened it slightly, seemingly to ask what had caused the sudden change.

“Lets get out of here” Mark muttered as he pressed his face into his Follower’s neck and began to pepper it with kisses. Donghyuck only nodded and tugged him towards the door, dragging him the short distance back to their apartment and pushing him down onto the bed as the continued to share brief kisses. 

“Wait wait wait” Donghyuck said as he pulled back slightly and Mark chased after him “What’s made you change your mind all of a sudden?”

“I have to go home tomorrow, and they’re going to reprocess me so that I forget the way that I feel about you. I figured we might as well go for it, since I’d be going to hell either way… Unless you don’t want to of course!”

Donghyuck stared at him for a long moment before he muttered “Fuck it” and dived back in to capture Mark’s lips.

-

He was roused by the sound of ringing coming from the living room and in the darkness of the bedroom he could see Donghyuck curled up with the blanket carelessly thrown around his lower half and a little smile resting on his lips. Mark stood, looking around the floor for his underwear and pulled them back on before heading out into the living room and picking up the phone that glowed with the notification – ’20 NEW VOICEMAILS’.

He raised an eyebrow before unlocking the device and beginning to listen to the voice mails.

‘Voice Mail One” The voice announced before cutting down into a new voice “Hey Hyuck, I just wanted to see how you were doing, I heard recently that they found that guy you were going out with – was it Peter? – dead recently, and I wanted to make sure that you were OK. I know you don’t really get attached to them and stuff because of that whole ‘bad luck with boyfriends’ or whatever, but still… Let me know anyway.”

“Voice Mail Two”

“Hey Hyuck, I’m just checking in again. Its been a while right? I heard that you’re dating someone new now… that’s great! You should come around soon and we’ll have dinner, and maybe you could bring your boyfriend and I could meet him. I’ll cook your favourite too! Let me know anyways… Bye.”

“Voice Mail Five”

“What the fuck is going on with you Hyuck? I saw you hit Daniel outside of the restaurant and I saw his back was bleeding really badly, what’s up with that? We need to talk now, call me back.”

“Voice Mail Ten”

“Hyuck, what you’re doing isn’t right. I know that you were involved in what happened to Peter and Daniel, and you better call me and explain yourself or else I’m gonna go to the police about it.”

He paused and pulled the phone away from his ear before skipping forwards and listening to the most recent message. “LEE DONGHYUCK. YOU CANT RUN AWAY FROM ME ANYMORE. I’M GOING TO TELL THE NEW ONE ABOUT WHAT YOU’VE DONE AND I’LL MAKE SURE THAT HE KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT KIND OF DEMENTED SHIT YOU’VE BEEN DOING TO THE OTHERS. YOU CANT JUST KILL PEOPLE WHEN THEY WONT DO WHAT YOU WANT AND THEN REPLACE THEM –“

A loud smash resounded and Mark stood completely still for a moment before he slumped to the ground, the phone ringing out with the remainders of the message. “Why couldn’t you just mind your own business Mark?” Donghyuck sobbed as he grabbed the angel’s ankle and began to pull him into the spare room. 


	5. Jeremiah 29:11

Mark woke up when the sun began to peak over the horizon, he raised his head and blinked against the weak light that streamed through the net curtains. He tried to sit up but found that his hands were chained in front of him to the bedpost and the restraints on his ankles stopped him from rolling over, and as he tugged on them in confusion he began to call out “Hyuck! You around anywhere?” and as if on cue, the door creaked open and he strained to look at the person standing there, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Donghyuck watching him from the doorway. “I don’t know what happened, but could you help me get these off so I can get something for my head?”

Donghyuck approached him silently and knelt next to the bed to take Mark’s face into his hands. He pressed a single kiss to Mark’s forehead, then reached under the bed, dragging a little bag out from under it and beginning to lay out the items inside of it. Mark’s eyes widened as he took them in: A saw, a hammer, clamps, a branding iron and a portable stove. “What are you doing?” He asked fearfully, but his Follower ignored him and moved to the little wardrobe, pulling out a bundle of sheets and beginning to lie them all over the floor and the bed before settling down next to the angel and kissing him softly again.

“You always said that you would look out for me, and that you wanted to stay with me… but you lied didn’t you?”

“What?” Mark asked with a dumbfounded expression.

“You lied!” Donghyuck hissed “You were planning to go home and forget all about me!”

“Hyuck… I wasn’t going to leave you.”

“Yes you were! You were going to go home to heaven and then not come back!”

Mark had no response, and could only look away guiltily before he replied “Hyuck. You know that I love you, but you have to know that my love for God is the most important thing in my life, because he brought me back and allowed me to meet you. For that, I have loyalty to God, no matter what the cost is.”

He saw Donghyuck’s face crumple for a moment before setting into a firm stare, “How can you love and be loyal to a God who tells you you’ll go to hell for feeling the way you do?” Mark said nothing and Donghyuck pressed on “What does the Bible say? In the gospel that you’re named after, I believe that is says ‘So they are no longer two, but one flesh. Therefore what God has joined together, let no one separate.’ so if God joined us together, why would you want to separate us?”

He stood and collected the hammer as he did so, setting it down on the bed along with the clamps as he rubbed a hand up and down Mark’s back before settling on his shoulder blades. “Get them out. Your wings.” He ordered.

Mark shook his head, “No. Please Hyuck, you know that it isn’t right for us to be together like we have been! I’m sorry if you feel like I lead you on, and I’m sorry for going as far as I did with you but it isn’t right! You know what the bible says obviously, so don’t you remember what it says? ‘Do not have sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman; it is detestable’”

Donghyuck stared at him for a moment before leaning close to his ear and beginning to whisper “Get your wings out, because if you don’t, I may feel inclined to dig through your back to find them”. Mark squeaked slightly and focused for a moment to allow his wings to expand from his back, fluttering for a moment before settling back down to rest against his back, earning a big smile from Donghyuck. Briefly, he wondered what was about to happen but as he felt the clamps tighten around the base of his wings, where they attached to his shoulder blades, he felt sick.

“Donghyuck, please don’t.” He was ignored as his Follower tightened the clamp around the other wing, “Please, I’m begging you to not do this!”.

The younger boy closed his eyes for a moment “Father, Thank you for your great love for me. You sent your one of your sons to me to show me how to truly love. He’ll give his immortal life for us so that we could also be with each other for eternity!

Lord, to feel the radiance of his love will be more than I can imagine, and I know that you love for bringing him to me as you did with Peter and Daniel, which maintains my faith. I am an imperfect human, but his love will help me to lead a life that is worthy of your name. We will need your guidance and direction, and I trust that you will give this unto Mark as the guiding light of your holiness. In the name of God, I send my blessings and thanks for that which you have given me. Amen.”

He peeled his eyes open and sweetly leaned down to place a pillow under Mark’s face before reeling back and swinging the hammer, once, twice, three times on the first wing producing sickening cracks before repeating it on the second wing, deaf to Mark’s screams and pleas for him to stop. He reached for the saw next, sparing a moment to draw a little line around the base of the wings before lifting the saw and poising it, pushing forwards and beginning to saw his way through the bone that connected the wing to his shoulder blades. Mark howled, feeling the hot wave of pain sear through his back with each long stroke through the bone and amongst his screams he began to beg for Donghyuck to stop, and when that failed he could only slur prayers to God for the pain to stop. He felt the crack of the bone as his wing disconnected from his back and twitched in Donghyuck’s hand before it stilled. The boy set it on the floor, lovingly stroking the feathers before turning back and beginning on the second wing, making quicker work of it than the first.

He checked on Mark after he laid the wing on the floor and smiled when he saw how white his face was, and how the angel only stared blankly into space with glassy eyes as the bloody stumps on his back spasmed slightly. He reached down, picking up the brand from the floor where it had been heating and gently wiped some of the blood away from the stumps before pressing the brand to them, drawing a scream from the angel as the smell of burning flesh filled the room. 

Donghyuck smiled at him in the light of the rising sun, and leaned forwards kissing the pale boy gently before pulling away. “What are you going to do now?” Mark choked “Kill me?”

“Markie, I'm not going to hurt you! It's not your fault that they've twisted your head around so bad. I'm going to fix you and make sure that you see how good and holy love can be. ” 

The angel sobbed, watching as his Follower popped a candy into his mouth and left him staring out of the window, to the line where the ground met the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand she's finished! I hope you've enjoyed this last chapter, (even if it did seem to escalate quickly) and a big thank you for sticking with me for this fic. Let me know what you think in the comments, since they always motivate me to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I finally got the motivation to get myself together and post the first chapter of this new fic. There'll be three chapters which will be posted as frequently as I can with finishing Kun Mama too. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
